Game
by Meova
Summary: Kira's new world has been created, and L is left to rot in a cell. Or rather, it would be like that, if only Light wasn't so convinced that L was in love with him...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Once upon a time...**

**No, just kidding. This won't be a fairytale. Of course not. This is basically a different version of the same idea I used for Bittersweet - another of my fics, that one is from Light's POV - and I do have to say I'm more fond of Bittersweet myself. The characterization is much better, for one. I know the chara's here are probably majorly OOC. If I am right, then leave a review telling me where I went wrong, okay? Reviews are appreciated anyway, but flames are not.**

**Rated M for a reason, it's not so bad but there is some adult content in here. Also, gay-ness. Which is awesome to me, but maybe not to you, dear reader.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Does this look like Japanese to you?

* * *

**

L experimentally tugged on the doorknob again. Of course it wouldn't open. Light had locked him in here, and Light wouldn't be the God of the new world if he would let the detective escape. Because in that case, L would certainly go after him and make sure Kira was history. He sighed and carved yet another line in the wall behind the curtain – he had been allowed to have a window, though the glass was bulletproof and there was no way to open it, he had tried – to mark how many days he had already been in here. It had been sixty-one.

Light, no sorry, Kira, would leave him in here for as long as it would take to have L admit that he wanted to be with the brunette, but they both knew that L could be very, very stubborn. His back was still raw from the whippings he had received for trying to escape, and his wrists were still sore and red from when Light had tried to blackmail him by denying him the freedom to walk around in his cell. It wasn't like L cared about that, anyway. Where could he go?

The man knew that Light wouldn't kill him. Not even Kira would. Because he loved him too much for that, he loved him too much to live without him. So even though Light must have a lot of things to do in this new world of his, he still freed the time to come and see L. Never without the hope that the detective might finally give in.

And yes, the footsteps he was hearing right now were definitely Light's. L tried to hide himself, afraid for what would happen next, but there wasn't a place big enough for him to crawl in. He settled for sitting on the bed in his usual position, looking straight at the door to try and show his captor that he wasn't scared, though he felt his insides tightening in fear.

'Hello L. How are you?'

'I'm fine. How is the perfect world coming along?' L acted like he usually did during these visits, like he wasn't interested and just wanted Light to go. He liked how he could piss Light off at any given time, he seemed to be the only one to ever see those eyes tightening and the cheeks slightly reddening in annoyance.

'It's fine. No thanks to you, though.'

Light let himself in and sat down on L's bed, careful to sit on the exact opposite side of the bed than L was. The detective noticed that Kira was looking quite uneasy. Why in the world would 'God' have to be nervous? he wondered. He might find it out if he kept very quiet, which was exactly what he was planning to do. He kept on staring at Light though, to make him feel more anxious.

Several minutes passed before Light started speaking.

'So… I guess you still didn't change your mind?'

L merely shook his head. No need for words here, that would only make his captor feel better.

'I don't get it, L. I'm giving you the chance here to live together with me, be my companion for the rest of our life, and rule this new world together. What more could you possibly want?'

_Justice. Freedom. The real Light._

They had been over this so often already that he didn't need to say the words out loud anymore. They'd had this conversation many times already and L could predict how it would go. He finally closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to show Light how bored he was with this.

'I'm not going to try and talk sweet words to you and tell you how badly I need you, L. You know that by now. I'm going to show _you_ now how much you need me, how much you love me. And I won't give up on that. I gave Mikami orders, I can stay here for a long time until I've convinced you.'

L's eyes shot open. This was not what he had been expecting. He wanted to get out, wanted to flee while he still could. He saw the gleam in Light's eyes which meant that he was thinking like Kira, and he knew that this would not end well. He shuffled back, tried to disappear in the wall, but Light was straddling him and he couldn't go far.

'I'm going to show you that,' he breathed, ignoring L's desperate attempts to get away. 'I'm going to make you realize you love me. You'll be mine, mine, mine…'

L opened his mouth to scream – not that it would work because there was no one, no one at all on his side – and the brunette used that opportunity to kiss him. Unlike the detective had thought, though, he didn't kiss him viciously and claimed his mouth, but it was very soft and sweet. He wanted to gasp but that was impossible, and his hands clutched at the sheets underneath him, trying to hold on to something he knew wouldn't change nor go away.

He forced his eyes to stay open but in the end he lost the battle against his own body. His eyelids closed in pleasure and he sighed, feeling his mouth open just the tiniest bit. Much to his surprise, Light also didn't take immediate advantage of that but merely asked for entrance first, by licking his lips slightly.

L gripped the sheets even tighter, wanting the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach to go away. He didn't want to enjoy this, didn't want to feel so complete, but even the greatest genius in the world couldn't control his feelings. It was just impossible.

He moved his head away – away from that adorable mouth of Light, oh god how he wanted to kiss it again – and whimpered when he felt Light kiss down his throat. He had to disguise the moan somehow…

'Don't lie, L,' Light whispered against his skin. 'I know you do like it.'

Light's hand moved downwards and started palming him through his pants, while moving his lips back to L's.

'Here, see? You're getting hard already.'

L wanted to give Light a witty retort so badly but his mouth was being occupied again. What would he have said anyway? Light would dismiss everything as a lie immediately and then cloud his mind over with pleasure so he had no choice but to admit the truth. When he sighed again, Light slipped his tongue in L's mouth and started playing with the other's tongue.

The detective tried to focus his mind on the sheets, still in his fist, but he couldn't. Light's scent, Light's touch, Light's moves, it was all intoxicating and he couldn't think of anything else anymore. Slowly his fists unclenched and his hands were moving upwards, only to tangle themselves in Light's hair.

He cursed himself for his lack of resistance, but he couldn't bring up the strength anymore to fight. And this felt so good, somehow… He kept on wanting more and more. When Light pulled away, he refused to let him and kept his head firmly in place. The brunette chuckled.

'If you want more you're going to have to ask for it.'

L slightly pouted, but removed his hands from Light's hair and let them drop to the sides, back on the already crumpled sheets. Light just continued stroking his hair and palming him through his clothes, which only made him yearn for more contact. When the brunette took both of his hands away and only continued to sit on L's lap, he groaned in displeasure.

'I guess you can't be convinced, no matter how hard I try,' Light sighed. 'Well, I guess I'll have to go then.'

He stood up and started walking towards the door. L tried to fight it, but a sound which sounded a lot like 'no' escaped his throat.

'I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?'

'No,' L sighed after a few moments of silence. It was easy to pretend he had meant it a different way. Light knew how smart he was, he could just claim that he missed having intelligent conversation with someone. Even though they hadn't talked that much, but still. Details.

'So you don't want me to go? Why?'

He was just asking for it.

'Because I don't often get company in here. You were the only person I considered a friend, too, so having you down here isn't so bad. It's also the only chance I get to have an intelligent conversation.'

Light growled in annoyance.

'So that's how your going to play it? Good. I can play like that too.'

He took the key out of his pocket and threw it through the bars of the cell-door. It landed on the concrete floor with a soft tinkering.

'I'm going to stay here for real now. Like stated before, I can be here for a long time. I know just how to break you, L, and I certainly will. You will be mine.'

It scared L how angry Light seemed to be. He tried to keep his face blank, though.

'That's good. Now I'll at least have company the entire time. It was getting rather lonely being here all on my own. But now, if you'll excuse me, it's getting late already. I need to sleep.'

L laid down and pulled his sheets over him, pretending not to hear Light laugh in shock.

'You, sleep? But you're the worst insomniac ever!'

'Yes, but normally I would see sleeping a whole eight hours as a waste of time when there are so many cases I can solve. Now, however, I have nothing significant to do so I sleep.'

'Okay, you're right. But where do you think I can sleep?'

'Didn't God think of bringing his own bed down here? Or didn't he think he would be here for such a long time?' L sneered again.

'There's no need for that tone and I will not tolerate it again,' Light snapped. L merely shrugged and closed his eyes. Just before he drifted off to sleep, though, he felt the brunette climb into bed, next to him. His bed was big enough so two people could be relatively comfortable in there.

The warmth of Light's body gave him that final push, and before he could protest to him wrapping his arm around the former insomniac he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when L woke up, the teenager was gone. Perhaps he had seen reason and left? But no, of course not. When Light realized that L was awake immediately there was a cup of tea in front of his eyes, but as soon as the detective reached for it, it was pulled away again.

'What do you want, Light?' L sighed, ready for a foolish demand like a kiss for tea, or something similar. The chance of that was 84%.

'I want you to sit up so you don't spill tea all over yourself,' Light replied, stunning L. He had been wrong? But he was never wrong! This was impossible… He obediently sat up while his mind raced over the possibilities. Light let him have the tea and he noticed that it was exactly the way he liked it. What was Light trying to do?

'Isn't this how you want your tea?' Light asked when L paid no attention to the drink anymore at all.

'No, it's perfect, Light.'

'Then what's the matter? You can trust me, L.'

Trust him? Not really. He was rather sure that Light didn't really love him, but only kept him alive because he too needed to be challenged. And there wasn't anyone who provided a challenge quite like L. Also, the so-called God didn't know his full name. Or so he thought.

'There is nothing going on, except a kidnapper in my cell. I'd almost wish for you to go but I still rather like your company.'

If only he had heard the slight hiss Light made when those words hit him right where they hurt the most. If only he'd seen his hands clench into fists. But he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to see something else and was thus very surprised when suddenly his tea was thrown from his hands (the cup shattered somewhere against the wall, the brown, sugary drab slowly dripping on the floor) and Light was on top of him, trapping him on the bed.

'How can you say something like that? How can you ignore your own feelings?' Light snapped. 'Do you like to hurt me? Because if anyone knows exactly how to do that, it's you. God, I can't believe you!'

L couldn't stand hearing Light like this, with everything just screaming that he was hurt very badly. His shoulders were hunched over, his eyes were full of tears, and his voice broke every second word. He had hurt Light deeply, and he almost couldn't resist hugging the one he should despise. Though, he did manage to, by once again holding onto the sheets on his bed tightly. Said sheets were already starting to look very abused by the times L had found he needed to grip them or else he would do something rash. Not very smart, but what else could he do?

'I'm sorry, Light,' he murmured, not sure if the other man had heard him. 'I don't mean to hurt you, but I merely speak the truth. I'm not lying, I almost never do so.'

'Like hell you don't. I know you, Ryuuzaki, and you lie a lot if it benefits you.'

Oh, this was bad. Light never called him Ryuuzaki unless he was really pissed off.

'You listen to me now. Do you realise how many strings I had to pull to not get you executed? Even now there are thousands, no, millions of people out there who want to see your dead body, because you dared to work against me. The only way they would accept you is when you would be my companion, my partner. It's your choice. You can rot away in here and we'll both be unhappy, or you join me, live with me, and we will live happily ever after.'

L heard him out patiently, but now something was nagging so badly that he couldn't stand keeping his mouth closed.

'You assume that I want this as badly as you. But I am not like you, Light. I can't ignore it when people are committing crimes, certainly not the ones you commit daily. You're a mass murderer, and don't you dare to deny it because you know it's true. There is no way I could be happy with you as long as you are Kira.'

'Then I'll let Mikami and Misa carry out the executions. I don't need to use the notebook myself, I can be perfectly content with just judging the people. Even without that, if it must. You can help me, you can find the people who murder, steal, kidnap, rape, so they can receive their punishment. You can still be a detective and live with me, L, don't you get that?'

L closed his eyes and let his head lean back against the wall. Light could be very convincing when he wanted to be, and he was releasing all his charm on the detective right now. It was becoming very hard to withstand him… Did he even want to? It didn't seem like it…

'L, follow your heart for once. Shut off that brilliant brain of yours and see what your feelings want. It's not bad to not do what seems to be right, you know,' Light continued while walking towards L and bending so close to him that their noses were but centimeters apart. The older man could actually feel his breath against his skin, and he had never longed for the brunette more.

'Whatever, Light. Just drop it. If you want to stay here and try to convince me (which there is a 60% chance of) that's fine but just let me have my rest as well. It's tiring to listen to you trying to…' His voice trailed off as he realized that his planned words would have severly hurt Light again, and he didn't want that.

'Yes, you better not finish that sentence.' Light's eyes were so full of anger it looked like there were flames smouldering in them. 'Where do you keep the books I sent you? Or did you throw those away because they were mine?'

'No, of course not!' He cherished them because they were Light's, but he would never tell him that. 'They are under my bed. You know, in the small place that's there. Why did you do that, anyway?'

'Lack of hiding places is sometimes a good thing,' Light remarked casually. He reached under the bed and pulled out a couple of books. 'Thanks.' He kissed L on the mouth again, and just when L decided he would kiss back this time he pulled back. Well, not like it had taken L too much time to decide that, anyway, so he mourned the loss of contact. He hoped that Light would perhaps kiss him again, or at the very least touch him, but no such thing. The other sat down at the other end of the room and started reading. Sighing, L reached under the bed himself and got a book for himself. Two could play that game.

They only stopped reading for lunch and dinner, which were eaten in silence. Neither of them thought they could gain anything by speaking, so many words were left to burn a hole in their throats. There were many things that could have solved the tension – Light could have told L that he accepted his decision and L could have told Light the truth – but since neither of them wanted to be the first to break the silence so they were left unsaid.

Bedtime arrived and the two genii got ready to go to bed and finally end this day. None of them had even remotely enjoyed the day, except maybe L a tiny bit because he loved company. Well, you would too if you were left alone for so long. At least he'd had something to do previously. And he hadn't known Light back then.

'Good night, L.' Light was the first to say something.

'Good night, Light.' The detective waited, and after he realized it wasn't going to happen he asked about it. 'Don't I get a goodnight kiss?'

'If you want one, which I doubt, come and get it yourself,' Light murmured in his ear, playing to be tired. L could clearly hear that he wasn't really, since they had never been able to fool each other. He turned around (Light was again in his bed, there wasn't any other place for him to sleep comfortably) and pecked the other on his cheek. He wasn't satisfied with that, and neither was Light, but he wasn't going to do it any different before the brunette would ask him.

'That was all?'

'Yes, why? That was a proper goodnight kiss, wasn't it?'L played stupid here.

'Well, I would think something else would be more appropriate…' He wasn't really going to not kiss him, was he? L had figured that there was a 95% chance of Light kissing him after L had quite obviously denied him the kiss he'd wanted. He didn't feel Light tightening the grip he had on his waist, not until the brunette was pulling him closer and kissing him right on the mouth.

This time, L did react. His own arms were trapped under the blanket and Light's arm, but he did have his legs more or less free and he wrapped the upper one around Light's hips. He felt, rather than saw, those brilliant brown eyes opening in shock, it was obvious that the other had not expected this.

When Light tried to break free, most likely to ask what was going on, L didn't allow him but merely let his tongue slide against Light's lips, like the other had done only a little more than twenty-four hours ago, and purred contently when Light allowed him entrance.

They stayed like that for something like fifteen minutes, but who was keeping track of the time? At one point Light's curiosity needed to be sated and he managed to turn his head long enough away from those criminal skillfully lips to ask his question.

'Why are you doing this all of a sudden?'

L thought about that for a while. Why was he?

'Because after this is all over, and you have finally realized that you can't persuade me to become your companion, I will most likely never be this close to you again. I need to take advantage of this while I can, because it will become merely a memory soon. There's a 75% chance of that.'

'What if I don't want that? You don't have to become my partner. Friends with benefits would be fine as well.' Light tried to relieve the tension by making a joke, but L didn't laugh. He had never felt less like laughing.

'Look, I understand why you despise Kira. I didn't like it immediately as well, but it's really the best. Trust me,' Light pleaded. 'There are no crimes anymore, and the odd person who does commit one is punished immediately. This is a perfect world, don't you see?'

'I don't, Light.' The detective nearly wanted to push the 'God' next to him away, but he would hurt himself more with that than the other. 'I cannot stand such a twisted system of justice. The only time we could ever have been together was when you had no memories of being Kira. Now, it's just impossible. Just leave me here and go on with your life, Light, because this will never work. No matter how long you stay here with me.'

'No!' Light clutched L tighter, refusing to believe it. 'I will have you,' he grunted. 'Kira gets whatever he wants, and I want you!'

'Just go to sleep, Light. We will discuss this again tomorrow.' L gave Light another goodnight kiss, this one better than the previous one he had given him, turned around and went to sleep. Well, sleep… It took a very, very long time before he finally sank into oblivion, thanks to confused thoughts whirling around in his head. Something was bound to happen tomorrow, he just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up the next day – without feeling the comforting warmth of Light's body next to him – he heard Light talking to Mikami through the bars, but not many words were discernable. The only words he caught were 'in an hour' 'lunch' and 'strong'. He tried to piece those three completely different things together in a way which made sense, but all he could come up with was that lunch would be served in an hour and the tea would have to be strong. Which was definitely not something Light would have summoned Mikami for.

Before he could think about it further the brunette sent his assistant away and brought him his morning tea. Once again with the desired amount of sugar in it. Light must seriously be planning something, he never did something similar to this without commenting on the amount of sugar the detective devoured daily.

'Lunch will be ready in an hour,' Light told him. 'You slept so long that it's useless to eat breakfast now.' He chuckled, but that only made L nervous. There was something in that sound that made him wary.

'That hour better be over soon. I'm starving. Will there be cake?'

'Yes, there will be cake. And how do you plan on making that hour go faster?' Oh, he was so not imagining that Light was implying something with that question. However, he was in no mood to deny both of them what they were craving for (sometimes the detective knew so well what Light wanted they nearly seemed telepathically linked) and kissed him.

The hour went surprisingly quick and before any of them even thought ten minutes had passed a servant was already in front of the cell, carrying a tray full of their lunch. L remembered the conversation from earlier and barely surpressed a shudder. This lunch was bad. He shouldn't touch it, but he knew Light would make him if he didn't. So when Light offered him the cake – which was strawberry, his favourite – he reluctantly accepted it.

'Well, aren't you going to eat?' the brunette asked, when all L had done so far was stare at the plate and he was already halfway through his sandwich. 'You told me yourself that you were hungry, so eat!'

Light seemed too cheerful but L took a small bite anyway. Like stated before, he didn't have a choice. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the cake so he took another bite, and then steadily ate his way through the rather big slice in front of him.

Only when his mind started to become fuzzy and his eyelids drooped did he realise that yes, Light had ordered someone to put something in his cake. Moments before he passed out completely he saw Light bend over him, an apologetic look in his eyes.

'I'm sorry, L… But it's the only way.'

He kissed the detective on the forehead and L fell into darkness.

When he woke up again – much to his surprise because he'd thought that Light had killed him – he was rather annoyed by the fact that he couldn't move his arms. They seemed to be bound to something…

'Oh, good, you're awake. You got me worried for a second there, I thought Mikami had overdosed you. However, if he had done so I wouldn't have given him a merciful death with the Note but I woud have ordered to have him tortured to death.'

L was in no mood to open his eyes and see what was happening to him for real. He could take a wild guess, though. Light had realized that he couldn't be convinced and had taken matters in his own hands. Most likely he was now in Light's office, wherever that may be, and he was tied to a chair. To test his theory, he tried to move his arms again, but found that they were restrained by a thick chain.

'L? Open your eyes, okay? I need to know if you're alright.'

Light did sound genuinely worried about him… But L remembered how well the brunette had been in faking his feelings. Probably he wanted to have him right here, right now, because that Light loved him in some way was pretty obvious now.

He was shaken lightly, and decided to open his eyes so he might be able to find a way out of here. There had only been one place where he hadn't managed to escape from and that had been his previous cell. Oh, just great, so he really was never going to get away. He sighed in despair and slumped in his chair, the will to fight almost crushed.

'Mikami didn't put too much in there?' Light worried, while checking L for signs of OD. 'No, I think he feared my wrath. He's a good minion.'

'Light, what is this?' L wanted confirming. Had he figured it out correctly? He wasn't sure with the drugs still going around in his brain.

'Well, I had to have you with me somehow…' Wait, did Light seem nervous? Since when was the big God of the new world nervous?

'So you decided to transfer me from my cell to a place where you could more easily be with me?' L murmured. 'I can't believe you, Light. To think that I loved you…'

He heard, rather than saw, Light suddenly hurrying to him.

'You loved me? So you don't anymore?' he asked, while he squatted down in front of L's legs. 'Isn't there any way I can make you love me again?'

'No. Not now I know for sure that you are Kira. That will always stand between us.' L couldn't surpress a shudder when he saw the way Light looked at him. He could see the transition from Light to Kira taking place, and he was afraid of what would happen next.

'So me being Kira is the only thing withholding you from forming a relationship with me? But without me being Kira, we wouldn't even have met. It also has its good sides, you know.'

When L looked away Light forced him to look him in the eyes by keeping a tight grip on his chin. That was sure to leave bruises, the detective thought as he stared in the brown eyes he knew so well and wanted to get lost in forever.

'But it doesn't matter now, does it? You're mine. There's no way you can get away from here, so I can do whatever I want to with you. Kira always gets what he wants, L Lawliet.'

Oh no, where had Light heard his name? This was panic time. But still, Light wouldn't kill him. Not even Light as Kira would. So he might be safe… But what good was it being safe if he was stuck here?

'You know my name?' he remarked coolly. 'Then why didn't you kill me when you have the chance?'

'Because I love you, is that so hard to understand?'

Light stood up, sat down on L's lap (uh-oh, he could already see where this was going to end up, god no) and kissed him. No matter how hard L struggled, he couldn't get away, and to be honest he didn't really want to. He felt tears well over and spill across his cheek, and he cried, for the first time in a very, very long time. This situation was hopeless, he would be trapped here forever, as Kira's pet. A small shudder found its way through his spine and he tried to blank his mind out. If he could ignore his feelings, he would be alright. And of all people, he could find a way to do so. After all, he had successfully blocked out all emotions once before.

Light might have won this round, L thought while his lips began to move unwillingly along with Light's, but he wouldn't win the game.

* * *

**So, that was the story. If you read it to the end, then thanks for your time and I would really, really love it if you would leave a review. You would get a piece of L's cake if you do! And I do not mean the drugged one. **

**- Meova  
**


End file.
